When Abby Was On Strike
by ducky72
Summary: “Right now, I prefer you over the cookies.”... Second chapter added. Story requires to be rated M now ... at least...
1. Cookies

_Summery:__ Tag to "Safe Places" ... Abby ... alone ... at Gibbs´s house ... bored ... . An egg ... flour ... . What Jenny didn´t see. _

_Rating:__ M_

_Disclaimer:__ I don´t own them, but I love them. Therefore I will put them back unharmed._

_A/N:__ I made you wait ... I know ... I´m sorry ..._

_A little ficlet about how the egg got smashed on the floor and why there is a path of flour leading to Gibbs´s basement. _

_**-xxx-**_

**When Abby Was On Strike - Part I  
**

Abby is a workaholic, buzzing around incessantly, almost always being in motion and even when she is concentrated on evidences and results, she at least is bobbing up and down slightly.

But Abby has been on strike since Monday. Away from her beloved lab. Director Shepard refused a safety check of her lab equipment, including the obligatory exchange of wearing parts. Abby already had to tolerate the forced delay more than half a year ago, but on Monday she finally refused to pick up her work again under these circumstances. Leaving in a rage, she drove home and suddenly felt odd.

Would she really be able to get through with this, she suddenly wondered. Gibbs is on her side of course. He wants her safe. Abby remembered how Gibbs had defended her at Jenny´s office and it made her feel lonely.

So when Gibbs returned home later that Monday he found Abby had taken residence at his house, secretly of course as at that time nobody was to know that the two of them were in a relationship. A relationship of which no-one could exactly say how long it had already been going on.

_It had started unexpectedly about two and a half years ago, in the middle of a stormy night, followed by occasionally shared nights in secrecy every few weeks. Neither of them looked upon this as a relationship. For them, it was just an opportunity of giving or seeking comfort to or from one another. No expectations, no promises, no feeling sorry. At least that was what they believed it to be. And that´s why this went on for almost two years until certain circumstances led to the insight, that they both hadn´t had any other partners ever since and that the true reason for their behavior was that they deeply cared for one another._

Abby is safe at Gibbs´s house. No-one ever comes over when he isn´t home and rarely even when he is; and even if -- there is no reason why Abby should not be at Gibbs´s house every now and then.

Gibbs has to put much effort in convincing Abby that she not returns to work before her demands were fulfilled. He of course is right, but Abby gets bored, being alone all day. And she is missing her lab, her work, the centrifuges, Mr. mass spectrometer... .

Abby eventually decides she has to find something equivalent to work.

Rummaging through the boards and drawers in the kitchen -- first in search for more coffee, then out of sheer boredom -- she for the first time really notices how many unusual herbs and spices Gibbs´s kitchen holds. Which on the other hand isn´t actually surprising to her. She knows Gibbs has some fantastic recipes in store which not many people know about. It doesn´t take long until a crazy idea hits her.

Cookies. Spicy, nice smelling and tasty. Gibbs also loves them.

A wide grin settles on Abby´s face as she picks the various ingredients from the boards and places them on the kitchen table. She doesn´t even need a recipe for her favorite cookies. She can easily recall it like one of that many tests she runs at her lab each day.

Abby is only just searching the boards for some certain spices when she hears the front door being opened. With a smile on her face she is pouring a mug of coffee and the next moment two arms slide around her waist and an open mouthed kiss is ticklishly breathed on her neck.

Gibbs peers over Abby´s shoulder, his cheek tenderly rubbing against hers. Taking the mug of coffee Abby is handing him, Gibbs wants to know, "You wanna cook?"

"Bake," Abby tells him.

"Oh, then I better do not interfere." With a grin Gibbs kisses her cheek and heads for the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

Abby shakes her head with a little laugh, then she starts to fumble about with butter and sugar.

Being busy with the mixer Abby doesn´t hear Gibbs walk back across the hall towards the kitchen. She wouldn´t have heard him either way, because Gibbs has planned to not being recognized by her immediately and therefore he is sneaking towards the kitchen on his socks.

Silently he is standing in the kitchen´s door frame, watching Abby who is fully concentrated on the eggs.

Gibbs smirks as he realizes that Abby is not aware of him standing so close behind her. A rare thing when it comes to Abby and a tempting opportunity to sneak up on her unrecognized.

It only takes him a few tiny steps.

Abby shrieks and jumps as he snakes his hands around her waist, pressing up against her back. The egg, which she has only just been about to crack open does of course not survive its fall and gets smashed on the floor.

"Oh," Gibbs takes a quick peek over Abby´s shoulder, a low chuckle giving away how much he enjoys this teasing her and having made her jump.

"Gibbs!" Abby scolds, playfully tapping the back of his hands around her waist. While Abby continues to stare at the smashed egg, Gibbs buries his face in the back of her neck, chuckling.

Abby really hates it when she drops things, but all her cursing doesn´t help, there is no chance Gibbs would let go of her too soon. She tries to free herself, wriggling in this -- what she believes -- pretty unfair embrace. Abby has been startled pretty much when Gibbs unexpectedly had wrapped his arms around her and what he is now doing to that sensitive spot on her neck isn´t making it any better. The ticklish sensation makes Abby writhe in his embrace even more.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiibbs," Abby squeals.

Gibbs holds her tight in his embrace and stops nibbling the skin of her neck to again peer over her shoulder -- this time the other one --, his scrutinizing look finally resting on the bowl on the kitchen table in which Abby has already mixed up fat and sugar.

Abby gives a partly frustrated, partly relieved sigh and eventually gives up the effort to try to free herself from her captor. At least Gibbs has stopped driving her crazy by torturing the nape of her neck.

"Okay, Miss Confectioner," Gibbs says, not taking his attention away from the blended mixture in the bowl. One swift move later he has made sure that Abby isn´t able to free her arms or hands, his left holding her tight, while his right reaches out and he dips one finger into the fat-sugar mixture.

"Mm hm. Good." Gibbs nods as he licks the sweet stuff from his finger. "What is this supposed to be?" he then wants to know.

"Cookies?" Abby replies hesitantly and it sounds more like a question than an answer.

Being pretty much sure that Gibbs is up to something, she watches closely as he dips his finger into the mixture for a second time before offering it to her. Abby eyes it suspiciously, then she slowly shakes her head.

Which she better should not have done.

"Scaredy cat," Gibbs breathes in her ear and at the same time he pastes the mixture on Abby´s nose, causing her to squeal and writhe again.

"Giiiiiiiibbs, remove that! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" she continues to wriggle in his captivity for a while without achieving anything.

"No," Gibbs simply tells her with a wry smile on his lips. "Okay, let´s see. Butter, sugar," he first points to her nose, chuckling mischievously, then he points to the floor. "Eggs. Hm, what else do we need?"

Not really expecting an answer from Abby he turns his head to overlook what else she has put on the table and immediately he spots what he is looking for.

"Ah, yes! Flour!" Having barely spoken the word he already reaches out his hand, putting it in the bowl with the weighed flour. Carefully he takes some of it between two fingers and Abby follows his movements first with curious then with eyes that are widening in shock as she realizes his hand is getting nearer and nearer to her face.

"No, no, no!" Abby begs, shaking her head in disbelief. "No! You don´t...," backing away was not an option as Gibbs still is holding her tight, pressed up firmly against him.

Smirking, Gibbs carefully dusts the flour onto the batter on her nose. Abby sighs with relief, yet wishing she could rub that tickling stuff off her nose. Horrified she notices that Gibbs then is reaching into the bowl of flour again, this time grabbing a whole handful of the white powder.

"Gibbs! No!"

"Shh!" Gibbs keeps her firmly tugged to his chest while holding out his hand over the smashed egg on the floor, dusting it thoroughly.

"Gibbs, what the hell are you doing?" Abby giggles, relieved that he has not dusted the flour over her, as were her primal fears.

"Um-mm... . Bake?" Gibbs answers innocently, closing his palm and withdrawing his hand carefully.

"You wanna help me bake?" Abby asks suspiciously. She cannot help but think that Gibbs is just joking.

"Nah," Gibbs shakes his head. "I´d better leave this to you... little snow-queen." And upon this last word he suddenly lets go of her and takes a step backwards, blowing the remaining flour from his hand onto Abby´s hair.

The past few weeks Gibbs has more and more enjoyed joking about with Abby, but this is topping it all. He is in high spirits, childish maybe, but who cares? He considers himself happier than he had been for a long time. Too long. And Abby is the reason for his getting contented again, relaxing inwardly and finally being able to feel alive again.

Abby shakes herself, making Gibbs laugh out loud. He only just in time realizes that she wants to grab the pot of flour and he snatches it away from her instantly. But Abby has been able to get some of the white powder in her hand and she flings it in Gibbs´s direction the very next moment. Which only adds to Gibbs´s state of childishness and he instantly wants to pay her back.

His hand sinks into the flour pot.

Abby draws a face and warns him, "Don´t you dare! You don´t want to do this!" And to reaffirm her warning she grabs the still half empty packet of flour from the table.

Chuckling, Gibbs takes advantage of her inattentiveness and throws some more white powder towards her.

And Abby now definitely does what she has threatened to do and like boisterous children they laugh and fight their way out of the kitchen, across the floor, over to the door which leads to the basement, leaving behind an impressive path of white powder.

When Gibbs´s pot is empty, he flees downstairs. Abby, however, stays behind, leaning over the banister and watching Gibbs from above, who walks to stand below her.

"Abs," he pleads, extending his arms. "I give up."

"Yeah, I can see that. You don´t have any choice, do you?" Abby grins, stretching out her hand in which she is holding the paper bag with some remaining flour. She starts to slowly turn the packet upside down.

Gibbs squints up at her.

"No, Abs, you are not doing this," he says, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Abby laughs. No, she does not intend to pour the remains from the packet from above, but it´s fun pretending.

"Because ..., now look at me, Abs, I am already covered all over in this stuff... ." And to demonstrate it, he pats himself, dusting off the white powder from his clothing.

A cloud of dust instantly surrounds him. As a result he starts to sneeze.

"Gibbs! Oh my god, Gibbs!" Abby shrieks, seriously worried as he seems to not be able to stop. Being shocked, she lets go of the flour packet -- quite not what she has intended to do and quite not what is doing Gibbs any good now, because even more white powder threatens to pour over him now as Abby starts off to rush down the stairs.

But Gibbs manages to get out of the way of the load from above. Heading for the bottom of the staircase, he welcomes his torturer who is not able to stop in time. Abby literally crashes into him and he carries a writhing and kicking and squealing Abby over to his workbench, where he puts her down, instantly stepping close to make sure she would not try to flee from him.

They just look at each other for a while, silent words of happiness and love passing between them. After what seems like ages, Gibbs starts to grin mischievously and he brings one hand up to Abby´s face, grinning even more as her eyes stay fixed on the fingertip of his stretched out forefinger, which gets nearer and nearer towards her nose, making her squint.

Gibbs gently wipes away the fat-sugar mixture which is still lingering on Abby´s nose. He once again offers the batter to her and this time Abby licks it from his finger, watching him from under her eyelashes, the provocative air of her look making Gibbs´s blood surge even more.

"Good?" Gibbs asks lowly. His aroused state lets his voice sound husky.

Abby nods and giggles. Gibbs runs his hand through her hair, tugging small strands behind her ear and he leans in to tenderly kiss her.

"Ah, I don´t know," Gibbs whispers when he eventually breaks the kiss. After licking his lips he continues, "I love your cookies, little snow-queen, they really taste good, but..." Gibbs smirks, enjoying the shocked look on Abby´s face. "But right now..." His hands slip underneath Abby´s shirt and he lets his rough fingertips deliciously travel over her bare skin.

"Right now ...," Gibbs drawls after a long silence, then he again stops speaking while his fingers continue to graze Abby´s skin and he watches her eyelids flutter as she savours this incredibly arousing sensation, which makes her skin get covered with goosebumps.

Gibbs brings his hands to Abby´s back and he pulls her close. Groaning, he buries his face in her neck, tracing the strands of her spiderweb tattoo with the tip of his tongue, before gently nibbling at her earlobe.

"Gi-ibbs!" Abby giggles, "Could you _please_ stop this?"

"Nope," Gibbs mumbles, continuing his ministrations for some more minutes and all her begging and giggling cannot make him stop.

And just before loosing complete control he manages to confess, "Because right now, I prefer _you_ over the cookies!"

_A/N: Thank god Jenny had already left by then ;-)_


	2. Right now, I prefer you over the cookies

**So you wanted an M-rated insight ... **

**Enjoy ;)**

**Warning: Adult content ... NC-17 ... Smut ... No plot at all**

**Part II**

... "Right now, I prefer you over the cookies."...

_**-xxx-**_

_More than two years ago, when they both had been carried away unexpectedly, Gibbs had admitted to Abby that he was not the "game-playing"-kind of guy Abby possibly had thought he was. _

"_A rough exterior hides a heart of gold, huh?" Abby's reaction upon his confession had confused and overwhelmed him at the same time. He hadn't expected her to ask for being treated with affection and delicacy as she had cuddled up against him under the pouring hot water of the shower. _

"_Gibbs, would you please be gentle?" she had asked, sounding almost a little afraid._

_But still waters run deep and Abby found great pleasure in Gibbs's sensual, tender and nonetheless passionate way of making love to her, building up a level of excitement inside her which she had never thought she could achieve without being tied up or being blindfolded._

_**-xxx-**_

"Right now, I prefer you over the cookies," Gibbs breathes into Abby's ear and he has to pull all his willpower together to make these words sound coherent. He gently bites down on her earlobe, groaning as he feels Abby shiver and hears approving moans rise in her throat. Her hands clasp the edge of the working bench and she snakes one leg around him and pulls herself closer while her head falls back, intensifying the sensation of his tongue on her skin as he covers her neck with tingling wet kisses.

Until now Gibbs's hands have almost been reserved. One is just resting on her waist, the other has been tenderly travelling up and down her side under her shirt and now his fingertips agonizingly lightly trace the hem of the simple top she is wearing instead of a bra. He doesn't slip underneath, though. At the same time that she throws back her head, his hand brushes over the fabric of her top and the tip of his fingers deliciously graze one of her taut nipples.

Abby lifts her head again and with her eyes wide open she gleams at Gibbs.

Her eyes are on fire, he can't get enough of them. But there is more he wants to see in her eyes.

The tip of her tongue shows up briefly as his hand slowly glides down the side of her chest. She bites down on her bottom lip and both his hands rest on her waist for a short moment. Her eyes are dark with lust; her teeth graze her bottom lip in anticipation of what Gibbs is going to do next. Abby brings her hands to his shoulders and adjusts both her legs around him, a knowing smile decorating her lips. His hands move deeper, towards her hips, pushing down the casual pants she is wearing. At the same time Abby lifts herself a little, holding on to his shoulders and gently being supported by his hands. Gibbs slides down her pants, leaving her panties in place.

He grins against her lips and so does Abby as she lowers herself down again, slowly, clinging onto him close, her hip-bone deliberately brushing over the front of his pants. The layers of clothing that still separated them intensify the feeling, making Gibbs grow harder than he already is. His eyes threaten to slip shut upon this sensation, but he manages to keep them open and to continue looking into Abby's eyes.

Sitting her down on the workbench again, Gibbs completely removes her pants. He himself stays clothed and steps between her legs again, but despite the clothing he can feel the heat that radiates from her. He puts his right hand on her thigh, running his fingers up and down, groping his way to her inner thigh while bringing his left to the nape of her neck, pulling her a little closer, watching the anticipation in her eyes and taking in her scent which rises between them, leaving no doubt how much aroused and how wet she is.

He leans in, brushing his lips over hers and for the briefest of moments he runs the tip of his tongue teasingly over her lips. He leaves her no chance to make this a kiss but instantly lets his lips travel to her right ear, leaving a trail of hot breath on his way there.

"Abs?" he whispers, driving her crazier than she already is.

Abby is on the edge already and Gibbs knows, the only reason why she isn't writhing through her orgasm already is that she wants to keep it like that for just a little longer.

Just a little bit longer...

"Tell me, little snow-queen, what do you want me to do?" His breath leaves a tingling sensation that spreads all over her face and her neck, sending shivers down her spine that make her arch against him with need.

"Touch," she breathes with an air of desperation. The desire is almost killing her.

Gibbs's hand slips between her legs and instantly finds its destination, the source of her sweet, moist heat. His fingers lightly brush over her soaked panties. The desire to cry out her arousal has reached an almost unbearable level.

"Like this?" he wants to know, his lips grazing her ear.

A high moaning-like sound of frustration escapes her, representing a thought that would require too much presence of mind to be put into words. '_Ah Gibbs, how can you dare ask this question? You know for sure this is not what I refer to by 'touch'!_'

Not that Abby doesn't enjoy this kind of teasing...

She lets her head rest against his, rubbing her cheek against his as she searches his ear.

"More...," she pleads.

The next second Gibbs firmly strokes along her folds with the tip of two of his fingers, the little piece of damp cloth of her panties still separating them.

Moaning approvingly, Abby moves yet closer, forcing an increased pressure to be applied on her longing core.

Gibbs stills his ministrations for a moment, releasing the pressure on her and withdrawing his fingers slightly. He straightens and looks at her again. Her eyes are glazed over and she is taking shaky breaths.

"You are doing this on purpose," Abby pants.

She gets a mischievously grinned "Yeah," as reply.

Gibbs once again is amazed at how long Abby can manage to stay in her present state of arousal.

Gazes locked and accompanied by Abby's audible breathing, he runs a finger along the hem of her lacy panties. Her little moans tell him how much she yearns for more. Crooking a finger over the soaked fabric, the rough skin of his fingers graze over her swollen folds as he tugs her panties aside.

Abby blinks, her breathing growing heavier than it already is and she bites down on her bottom lip in anticipation of Gibbs's next move.

He thoroughly watches her as he enters her moist hot center with two fingers. Slowly, endlessly slowly, his fingers glide deeper, her inner walls tightening around him as she welcomes him inside. It takes him all his willpower to not start thrusting immediately but work his way upwards at a constant, thrillingly slow pace.

When his fingers have vanished completely, he presses up against her core, causing her to moan out loudly. Would he tell her to let go now, Abby would not hesitate and come instantaneously. But she wants to delay this moment for as long as possible, letting him fully witness every single second of her building arousal, as well as taking in each moment of his.

More. Just a little bit more before she is ready to cross the point of no return.

Just a little more teasing.

Gibbs withdraws his fingers, slowly still, but not as slowly as he has entered her, until they are out almost the whole way, then he moves inside and out again at a slow and steady speed, deliberately avoiding additional contact with her most sensitive spot. He closely watches the expression on Abby's flushed face, her eyes sparkling with desire.

Her breathing gets ragged as he moves a little faster, resembling his thrusts. Sounds of approving moans fill the basement.

Gibbs is breathing heavily as well and it is almost impossible for him to keep his own excitement under control and let Abby reach her climax first.

Her fingers dig into his shoulders and he closes the small distance between their faces, his tongue forcefully enters her mouth and mimics the movements of his fingers with equal energy.

He breaks the 'kiss' to look at her for a second. Her need to come is clearly written all over her face.

"Gibbs," Abby pleads and now she is not willing to wait for yet another minute. She twines around him with every part of her body that she is able to, pulling herself closer and pushing against his penetrating fingers, trapping his right arm between them. With each thrusting movement Gibbs now also stimulates his erect member and he can feel his own juices seeping through his pants.

A few strokes later he ends her desperation, his thumb finally touching and rubbing her extremely sensitive swollen bundle of nerves, his fingers twisting and curling deep inside her, making her writhe and cry out in pleasure.

Seeing, feeling and hearing her like this; Gibbs can barely prevent himself from coming as well. He pulls her close again; her head is fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. With his face buried in her hair, his left hand soothingly massaging the back of her head and the fingers of his right pressing up -- but otherwise unmoving -- deep inside her, he supports her shaking body.

Minutes later the noises have subsided and Abby's body has completely relaxed against his.

When Abby slowly lifts her head, she finds Gibbs's sparkling eyes watching her. She smiles back at him with dreamy eyes. The smile turns into a grin; she then grazes her bottom lip with her teeth and blinks pleadingly.

Gibbs grins back at her and slowly starts to remove his fingers from her satisfied core. Still being tender, this action causes slight twitching around his fingers and her face displays similar reactions.

When his fingers are out completely, he allows her to take a deep breath or two, then he leans in to briefly kiss her lips, his tongue teasingly swiping over them before leaving her lips again and letting his forehead rest against hers.

Slowly he lifts his right hand and brings it to her lips, lightly touching them with his fingers that are covered with her sweet juices. He spreads a little of it on her bottom lip before Abby's tongue shows up to lick up the sticky mass from her lips first, then from Gibbs's fingers, curling her tongue around them to not miss a bit.

Abby finally releases his fingers and grins at Gibbs, whose eyes are on fire and he doesn't waste another second, takes her head between both his hands and starts to kiss her passionately, savouring her taste from her tongue and groaning, as this is yet increasing his arousal and if possible making him grow harder than he already is.

Abby runs her hands down his chest, paying special attention to his aroused nipples, grazing them with her fingernails and causing more groaning deep in his throat.

Her hands wander deeper, reaching his by now painfully hard member that yearns for relief. Abby firmly strokes his length through the fabric of his pants.

"Abs," Gibbs pleads between passionate kisses, leading to Abby slipping her hand inside his casual pants and boxers and touching his burning hot flesh, making him gasp at the delicious touch.

Abby breaks the kissing and glides down from the workbench. One hand flat on his chest, the other on his waist, she guides her silver haired fox a few steps backwards. Then something stops his way. Abby never ceases to push his upper body backwards while she herself leans over him, her sparkling green eyes locked with his gleaming blue ones.

Gibbs realizes he is leaning flat against the supportive frame of his boat, a position he finds he has never been in before. On one occasion or another he has been the one to trap a woman between himself and the spine of a boat but being in that position himself now, he has to admit it feels incredibly good.

Much better, however, is the sensation Abby's fingers produce on his skin as she pushes up his shirt and leans down to pay attention to his nipples again, the tip of her tongue curling around them, evoking new sounds of approval from deep inside his chest.

Fascinated by his reaction to this stimulation -- not many of her former lovers had approved of thorough attention to this part of their body -- she works her way downwards, her hands pushing down his pants to reveal his throbbing member to her ministrations.

Gibbs's hands -- that lie flat against the boat -- start to form fists and his fingers try to dig into the wood as her lips close around him and her fingers alternate between a delicate then firm caress on the surrounding body parts. His eyes flutter shut and he lets her hear how much he relishes her touch.

The tip of her tongue teases his most sensitive spot right at the bottom of the head of his painfully stretched member. Grateful for the support his boat offers him, he presses into the wood and groans out loudly.

The knot in his stomach explodes as the tension in his groin is finally released. Again, sounds of pleasure fill the brightly lit basement. His knees threaten to give in but the boat supports him and lets him relish this pleasurable feeling up to the last second. The very last second.

When he eventually starts to soften, Abby releases his spent member as she stands up to meet Gibbs's elated look. The ecstasy is still present in his eyes.

Pressing up closely against him, Abby searches his feverish eyes.

"Hmm..., why do your three ex-wives all claim that you don't like foreplay, Gibbs?" Abby challenges.

Gibbs shrugs and smirks.

"Maybe it was _them_, not liking _my_ way of foreplay," he tells her before he snakes a hand round her neck to pull her into another breathtaking exploration of her mouth, searching even the tiniest niche to taste himself from her like he has tasted her only minutes before.

**_-x-_**

Yes, still waters run deep and when the right wind is blowing they even can bubble up quite a lot and get pretty wild at times.

* * *

_This story is part of the "No-Regret-Series" which in chronological order consists of_

_- I Don´t Regret A Thing_

_- Safe Places_

_- When Abby Was On Strike_

_- Deja-Vu_

_- A 'No-Regret' Oneshot Collection_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it a little  
_

_Thanks DoomPrincess for beta-reading_


End file.
